Ying o Yang o Union
by Mereida
Summary: descubren la verdad del pasado que se oculta bajo la historia del provenir de una de las Winx y unas la acompañaran


Hola!! Espero que les guste este fics es el primer q escribo y perdon por los errores que pueda cometer lo habitual seran los acentos.

Gracias. Aquí va la historia.

**YING O YANG O UNIÓN**

**EPILOGO.**

Se dice que los tiempos antiguos contiene muchos secretos que se ocultan para no asomarse la oscuridad, pero la oscuridad se puede manifestar en el momento menos opotuno o en el momento correcto y ella muchas veces ya se presento como las TRIXS, LORD DARKAR y VALTOR. Pero ellos soló la preparan, le enseñan sus errores. Le preparan el camino.

Y su decisión abarcara muchas consecuencias para aquellos que la protegieron y dañaron profundamente como nadie, pero cuando tome esa decisión todo cambiara.

Empezó el cambio en el día que esas brujas dañaron su hogar. Como el mismo día, años mas adelante se pierde la esperanza y el amor de una madre. Y fallece como un evento trágico la misma fecha la muerte de una hermana único sostén contra el mundo y el destino jugo sus redes otra vez en ese fecha otra vez para marcarla definitivamente a ella con sus muertes.

La melancolía afecta de una manera profunda en el mismo momento, en el presente y en el futuro, una triste verdad.

Pero cada día reunidas delante de todas aun consideras mejores amigas no demuestran esa debilidad oculta bajo una sonrisa para ayuda de otros, quienes no las conocieron a fondo.

**CAPITULO UNO**

**ALFEA, CAMBIOS, BIENVENIDAS.**

Las Winx otras vez reunidas después del encarcelamiento de Valtor de vuelta al espacio profundo, pero con grandes consecuencias en Magix como casi la destrucción de Alfea, Fontana Roja y Torre Nubosa pero con la magia y tecnología solo duro su reconstrucción total un año completo

Tiempo suficiente par ver cambios drásticos en algunas como Bloom, Musa y Flora y en otros no pero en ese tiempo hubo alejamientos y acercamientos con unas y con otras para bien o para mal para una amistad tan duradera.

A una joven se la puede ver en su verdadero ser no en su disfraz ya que esta joven de ojos antes azules son un verde esmeralda con franjas de azul marino y con pequeños pero notorias franjas de un hermoso amarillo difícil de encontrar en ojos ordinarios y su cabello antes suelto recogido en una coleta alta y en sus puntas franjas amarillas confundidas dentro de su casi completa cabellera pelirroja dando la imagen de fuego encendido. Y su forma de caminar de moverse como la de un felino elegante y hermoso pero algo peligroso y su mirar como la mirada de dragón de su interior, amenazadores.

Y a lado derecho de esta se encuentra otra joven de cabellos y ojos azules muy hermosos pero los ojos antes serenos e inocentes ahora son de un mirar mas profundo mas frió pero con luz en su mirar para aquellos que ganaron su confianza.

Y al lado izquierdo se puede ver a una morena dueña de unos ojos verdes y cabellos café casi dorados ningún cambio en ella exterior a simple vista pero en su interior cambio total.

Así las vieron a Musa y Flora; sus amigas y los especialistas.

Quienes se sorprendieron de tales cambios en ellas las menos pensadas y en descubrir la verdadera apariencia de Bloom.

Y lo que tendrán que ver lo que guardan ellas.

Como siempre Stella irrumpió el silencio que se sumergio todos.

Stella: BLOOM, MUSA, FLORA. HOLA!!!!!!!!! corrió e las intento abrazar.

Bloom, Musa, Flora: hola Stella contestaron al mismo tiempo las tres en un tono algo cariño pero reservado con una sonrisa pequeña pero sin ningún abrazo de antaño.

Esto le sorprendió más Stella ya que con ello la detuvo en su corrida hacia ellas.

Los otros también contestaron con un saludo bastantes preocupados sin notarlo ellos mismos pero las recién llegadas lo percibieron. Pero los saludaron de una manera seca y fría como les correspondía a aquellos amigos que te dañan peor que tu enemigo con la traición a tu confianza y como parejas el engaño.

En la ventan a de una torre de Alfea este encuentro es presenciado por Faragonda y el profesor Avalon quienes tiene distintos pensamientos

Faragonda: _las jóvenes hadas empiezan los cambios_ estaba pensando la directora muy preocupada por el encuentro de las Winx.

Pr. Avalon: _increíble sus poderes crecieron de todas las Winx y las demás hadas pero no es suficiente aun no…._

Y así de este modo empezó el año del Dragón…….

Y en el bosque se puede ver unas sombras que las ven a las jóvenes con orgullo de los resultados dados …

Gracias por leer


End file.
